


St. Patrick's Day and it's aftermaths

by sophiaswritingstorys



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: Foggy convinces Matt and Karen to go out on St. Patrick's day. The friends have a good night but the aftermaths aren't nice.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	St. Patrick's Day and it's aftermaths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my absolutely first fanfic on daredevil but I'm watching the show now for the third time (yes, I really love it). English isn't my mother tongue and I hope you guys can deal with little mistakes (hope there won't be any). It's actually 1 a.m. and I should be sleeping instead of writing this story but I discovered a little detail I missed yet. In season 2 episode 10 (“The man in the box“) Karen looks at a picture of her, Foggy and Matt on St. Patrick's day. I really love this friendship and always wanted to have more about it. I looked for a fanfic about this picture but couldn't find any, so I wrote my own.  
> I do not own Daredevil or any character and I make no money with writing this.

»Yes Matt we go out on St. Patrick's day!«  
Karen heard Foggy's voice loud and happy as always through the closed office door. She carried three cups of hot coffee as she walked in.  
»Hey Karen. Tell Matt we have to go out on St. Patrick's day! It's a Nelson and Murdock tradition!«  
Matt laughed and put his red glassed on as Karen walked in. He knew she didn't mind if he was not wearing them but he also knew that many people felt not very comfortable around him if his eyes were just doing crazy movements from time to time. So he preferred to wear them always if people except from Foggy were around him.  
»It's not like we really have any traditions Foggy« Matt said.  
»But it should be one!«  
»Yes, I think so too!« said Karen as she handed her bosses the cups.  
Foggy smiled »Heaven has sent you, Ms. Page« He took a long and loud sip before closing his eyes in enjoyment.  
»Tough night?«  
»Yeah. The new client. It's just like... I don't know. There's something wrong. And the folders are a mess! It'll take us weeks to go through them«  
»So we don't even have time for celebrating« Matt joked.  
Foggy stood up from his chair and raised his voice in played anger »You're always destroying all my dreams Murdock!«  
Karen startled at Foggy's sudden scream but Matt only laughed.  
»Well, yes Foggy, if you stop hurting my sensitive ears then we'll go celebrating«  
Foggy jumped up like a child and screamed again of joy.  
»Foggy!« Karen reminded him.  
»Uhm, yes. Thank you Mr. Murdock« Foggy added quietly.  
-  
»Hey Karen« Foggy opened the door of his small apartment. He wore a green scarf and a green hat. His hair was combed perfectly neat. He took his coat from the wardrobe followed Karen on the street to the waiting cab. At Matt's place Karen left the cab to get her friend.  
She really liked Matt. More than she liked Foggy. She had feelings for Matt for weeks now but she was scared of his reaction if he found it out. What if he didn't like her?  
She walked close to the 6A door and gave it a soft knock. Matt opened the door almost as if he was waiting for the knock.  
»Karen is it you?«  
»Yes« she hugged her friend softly. »What is this? You're wearing a St. Patrick's day shirt! Foggy will be so proud!« she touched Matt's chest. A green T-shirt with a big cloverleaf rest on his there.  
»That's what I'm scaring« Matt joked.  
The friends walked to the cab and Foggy screamed again as he saw Matt. He even tried to convince Matt to take his shirt off because Foggy wanted to have it and Matt “is build like a Greek God and doesn't need a T-shirt“ as Foggy said. Luckily both Matt and Karen could convince Foggy that it would be very weird if Matt wouldn't wear a shirt the entire evening. Even though Karen wouldn't mind to see Matt's muscles. She never really did but he couldn't hide them under shirts. She wondered where they come from, in the end he was blind and couldn't do any sport, could he?  
After a five minutes ride they arrived at Josie's. Matt took Foggy's elbow before going inside the bar and Karen wished it was hers. Loud music and the strong smell of alcohol and sweat surrounded the friends as the door opened. Matt grabbed Foggy's arm tighter. Even though his sences were enhanced he always had a hard time around full places with loud music and today it was even fuller than other evenings, after all it was still St. Patrick's day. All the smells, tastes, the loud music, the many heartbeats and no place for moving air. Later he would be drunken as well and it would make it even harder to concentrate on his surroundings. Matt felt really blind then and he hated depending on his friends for real. That was the main reason that he tried to avoid this evening. Going out on usual days was alright, not that many people and no music most evenings. When Foggy and Matt first discovered Josie's they only went in because there weren't lots of people and it was cheap but not too shabby. Matt explained Foggy that he only felt comfortable at places that aren't too fancy and with just a bunch of people, so he could navigate around them and wouldn't risk an overload. Foggy of course didn't know about Matt's super-senses but he knew Matt long enough to know what he meant by using the word overload. Foggy wouldn't risk that his best friend gets a headache or feels dizzy because of the noise.  
Also Karen noticed Matt's growing displeasure and took his other arm carefully. He carried his cane with the arm but Karen took it out of his hand. Matt didn't protest and both of them were happy that Foggy didn't notice anything. He was just too joyful to notice something. The friends walked to their regular table and Foggy got them drinks immediately.  
The evening went by and after a couple of drinks Foggy and Karen ended on the dance floor with a bunch of strangers. Matt smiled joyful but pressed his back to the wall as well. He wasn't feeling very well. He could deal with ninjas and well trained fighters but the loud music hurted his sensitive ears and the alcohol made his senses even more sensitive. Karen again noticed this and took the chance to escape from Foggy as he let her hands go for a second. Karen went to Matt and grabbed his hand carefully. Matt smiled and Karen took it as agreement so the both of them ended up at the dance floor with Foggy. It was very spectacular: a very drunken man with a green hat dancing just a little too vigorously, a blind man trying to survive the dance floor and a beautiful blonde woman trying to take care of both of them while dancing on her own.  
-  
When Foggy woke the next morning his head hurted as hell. He had the worst hangover ever and every molecule of his body was in horrible pain. He groaned without even opening his eyes as he suddenly smelled food. He was at Matt's place and laid on his coach. Matt was actually in the kitchen making breakfast.  
»you're up« Matt admitted grinning. He didn't seem to have a hangover. Foggy heard sounds from Matt's bedroom, finally opened his eyes and sat up.  
» Wait!«  
» We didn't have sex Foggy« Matt said before Foggy even asked.  
Karen stumbled in the living room only wearing a shirt from Matt and she seemed to be in big pain too.  
»I'm never drinking again« she said.  
Matt laughed. He didn't drank much because he knew his friends would drink too much and he -the blind man- would have to take care of them. And that happened. After Josie's closed at three in the morning Matt took both of his friends and brought them to his place. They spent several minutes on getting a cab because every time one arrived Foggy told the driver to drive off. Matt had a hard time convincing Foggy that they wouldn't go to another bar now. While Karen was almost sleeping on Matt's shoulder Foggy and Matt argued on the street. Foggy yelled but wouldn't stop after Matt asked him to be quiet. As they finally arrived at Matt's place Foggy promised he wouldn't sleep. But after he sat down on the coach for a second he dozed off. Matt offered Karen his bed and a shit of his and she agreed sleepy but asked him to sleep there with her because she felt saver then. Matt only chuckled. What did she fear?  
Karen dozed off quickly but Matt couldn't sleep well. It wasn't because of the sounds his friends made. He was just too thoughtful this night.  
He was happy that he went out with his friends. They meant everything to him and he made Foggy happy this night. Also he really liked Karen. In another way than he liked Foggy. Everytime he thought of her, he smiled. But did she like him back?

Thank you for reading, hope it wasn't that bad.


End file.
